Drills strings and drilling operations equipment include a number of sensors and devices to measure, monitor and detect a variety of conditions in the wellbore, including, but not limited to, hole depth, bit depth, mud weight, choke pressure, and the like. Data from these conditions can be generated in real-time, but can be enormous, and, if presented using previously known techniques, too voluminous for personnel at the drilling site to review and interpret in sufficient detail and time to affect the drilling operation. Some of the monitored data may be transmitted back to an engineer or geologist at a remote site, but the amount of data transmitted may be limited due to bandwidth limitations. Thus, not only is there a delay in processing due to transmission time, but also the processing and analysis of the data may be inaccurate due to missing or incomplete data. Drilling operations continue, however, even while awaiting the results of analysis.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved method to visualize sensor data associated with one or more wells at a well site.